


Hollowed Out

by SinNotAlone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Balloons, Castration, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Probably a few other -ations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNotAlone/pseuds/SinNotAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d be so much lovelier without them.<br/><i>Even like this, it’s not much to look at. Is it?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollowed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Cormallen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen) for the encouragement in this bad idea and to whomever posted [this beauty](http://kegareta.tumblr.com/post/144758259106/dgleesonsource-the-above-quote-was-taken-from). When I saw it I knew I would find a way to ruin it.

A bundle of pink balloons floated like cotton candy clouds, tied to the metal railing of the bed. It had taken forever to find them, just the right shade. The first time he recounted the memory, he’d been absolutely explicit—not fuchsia, not magenta, just a deep, saturated pink. They jostled and squeaked when the fan oscillated in their direction, the only lively thing in the bleak room, a half dozen helium assistants for the guardian watching the man sleep.

He wasn’t able to tell him why, of all the things he fancied, latex ovoids bursting with gas were the one he associated with pure delight. It was simply one of those memories that sticks with you, like the first smack of adulthood you recall with a cringe when you see a jug of cheap rum, already feeling the burn in the back of your throat. The silly item conjured a feeling so strong that it had become joy incarnate, although he wasn’t sure their presence would cheer the somnolent man in this case.

The bed in which he convalesced was covered with a drab white blanket and surrounded by curtains that may have once been white as well. The linens gave an impression that they had been forced to persist long past their intended life-span, laundered into oblivion. The nauseating scent of bleach hung heavy in the close air of the institution. It was well sanitized perhaps, but not well cleaned, and he felt as though a deeply embed layer of grime lay just below the antiseptic surface. He’d had to make compromises though, for privacy’s sake.

They’d traveled a long distance, and he hadn’t slept since their departure, but his weariness did not compare to that of the man now asleep in the bed. That slightly hollow man, his heart was beating, slow and steady, written for the world to see in blips on the monitor beside the bed. His observer was content to sit by his side, waiting, attention shifting between the lined face of his companion and the machinery monitoring his existence. He didn’t need to look at it, he could feel the life energy emanating in waves, a tumultuous sea of pain. Still, the little digital ripples were comforting, and he lost himself in the monotonous chirp and whoosh of the machine.

His own heart began to race as the rhythmic beeping sped up. He watched eyelids flutter for a moment, then open, but they were heavy, doped with whatever opiate was keeping the pain at bay. After blinking away the vestiges of sleep, his eyes widened with recognition, and he shifted his lanky form toward the seated watchman.

“Hux,” Kylo whispered, keeping his voice low, like he was luring a spooked animal back to his side. He was slumped in a rigid chair, whose short legs were too low for long limbs. He straighten to his imposing height and hooked his feet around the metal rungs of the chair, knees forming the knobby vertex of an acute angle. Then he extended a finger, cautious, to stroke Hux’s downy brow as he lauded his perfection.

After Hux leaned into the warmth of the touch, Kylo bent to brush a feathery kiss down his cheek. He dragged his lips across skin salty with sleep to meet Hux’s mouth. Hux did not return the kiss, but he let his eyes fall closed, let himself be kissed and petted. Soon his breathing slowed and the tell-tale rattle of his soft palate amplified. His head lolled to the side, so Kylo adjusted the pillow and smoothed the blanket, tucking it in where it had sagged around his shoulders.

Content that his charge was for the moment copacetic, Kylo returned to active slouching. His gaze was locked on Hux’s parted lips, and he admired how the fuller bottom lip pursed slightly with each breath. Senses thus engaged, Kylo’s mind wandered to review a memory of his own, quite recent, and potent no matter how many times he turned it over in his head. It had become, for him, the epitome of the erotic. It was the moment Hux said yes.

Hux had been nude, bound, panting. Wrists tied to ankles, rope burning, shoulders screaming. Kylo made sure to tie him first thing, so he would get to watch him struggle as he grew tired, shifting in an attempt to find a comfortable position but never quite succeeding. The grey rope that bound him proved a striking contrast against milky skin, and the natural fiber was not quite broken in, chafing in all the right ways.

It had been only fifteen minutes, but there were no clocks visible, and time warped when they were together. From the chair where he sat, Kylo could barely see it when Hux’s thighs began to tremble, but he could sense it. He drank it in, feeding off his discomfort, at how hard he was trying to stay absolutely silent. Kylo’s hand slipped down to squeeze at his half-hard length, massaging it to fullness through rough fabric.

He stood, moved closer, and could see how the muscles twitched in his quadriceps. He could hear Hux mentally reciting the code of the First Order, careful not to miss a single word. Kylo knew Hux would choose to dislocate his shoulders before he tapped out, so he let him keep his pride, in this case anyway. He’d lose it soon enough, and neither of them wanted a trip to the medbay and the set of questions it would raise.

Kylo released the length of rope binding Hux’s ankles and lowered his strained legs to the mattress. Three red ridges accented Hux’s tender skin where the loops of rope had bitten. Kylo coiled the rope around his fist and returned it to the locker at the foot of the bed, giving Hux a moment to recover. Hux rolled each foot anticlockwise then pointed his toes to fully stretch his legs. Though his arms remained bound, he made an awkward attempt shrug his shoulders forward. Kylo kept his eyes fixed on Hux’s continued struggle as he gathered the necessary items.

He rejoined Hux, hands full with a black plug, as thick as his wrist, and a container of lubricant. He set the bulbous object directly in Hux’s line of sight, while he uncapped the lube. Hux tried to glare in Kylo’s direction, but no matter how he wrenched his neck, he could see only the edge of Kylo’s black mass. When Kylo slid a calloused finger down the cleft of his ass to rasp against his hole, Hux righted his head, pressing his cheek to the bed and letting out a shaky breath.

“You want to feel me inside you?” Kylo questioned. His insistent finger pushed against the tight ring of muscle. Kylo could see the back of Hux’s head bob with a nod. He pulled his hand back and brought it down with a loud clap against the tender join between Hux’s ass and thigh, punctuating the command, “Words.”

Hux recoiled at the strike, gritting out, “Yes, I kriffing want you.”

Kylo withdrew his hand and admired the sudden burst of pink where it had landed. Hux’s translucent skin marked like a dream. “What do you want?”

“Damn it Ren, your cock.”

Scooping a substantial amount of lubricant from the tub, Kylo began spreading it around his fingers. Once they were nearly dripping, he stopped to question, “And where do you want it?”

“In me.”

“In. Where.” Kylo enunciated clearly, leaving no question as to his anticipated response.

“In... in my pussy.” Hux voice’s dropped so his admission ended in a hoarse whisper.  

“Then you’ll wear this first,” Kylo retorted, nonchalant. Hux couldn’t see the way one side of Kylo’s mouth curved into a nasty sneer.

He tapped on the inside of Hux’s thigh, and Hux spread his legs wide, exposing a sliver of the darkened skin surrounding his hole. Kylo set one steadying hand on the small of his back and returned the other to Hux’s entrance. A slick finger slipped inside, and he rubbed his hand in circles against the dimples on either side of Hux’s spine, allowing him to relax against the burn. He pulled back and then pushed in again, easy.

Kylo pressed a second finger in and twisted his wrist as he scissored against the resistance. Hux ground his hips against the bed while two fingers slowly thrust in and out of his hole. Kylo added a third and then finally a forth, watching Hux swallow him up to the knuckles. He rotated his hand, and Hux’s rim strained white against the intrusion. Hux was panting, hips working a steady rhythm, unabashed in his frottage. When Kylo withdrew his fingers, the hole gaped, empty.

“Nice and loose,” Kylo observed, reaching for the plug and dipping it in the lubricant. After he’d slicked it thoroughly, he pressed it against Hux’s hole with firm, consistent pressure. He was mesmerized as Hux’s body took it all, the taper of the last inch sucked quickly inside, leaving just the flared base protruding.

Kylo shifted the deeply embedded plug and elaborated, “With good girls you should be able to slide right in. You want to be good don’t you?”

Hux’s slurred yes was mumbled against the bed.

“Well if you _are_ good, I’ll take it out and fuck you once we’re done. If not, you can wear it through the next cycle.” Kylo tapped the base of the plug and Hux jolted, clenching his fingers and toes. It was an empty threat; he wouldn’t put the First Order in peril by leaving the general exhausted and irritated, but he relished the way Hux reacted to threats, real or otherwise. If Hux didn’t please him tonight, he’d just fuck his mouth instead of his ass, leaving the plug in to make his point.

Kylo untied Hux’s hands, and for a moment, Hux tried to reach and touch him, but Kylo commanded, “Roll over,” and Hux complied, allowing Kylo to retie his hands in front. The reorienting allowed Kylo to gather Hux against his chest, and he shifted them to rest at the head of the bed. Hux’s naked body felt like a furnace against Kylo’s still clothed form, and the darkness of his tunic engulfed Hux’s light. Kylo wrapped one arm around his chest, cupping a large hand over Hux’s thin fingers. The other hand dropped down to crawl across his abdomen, and Hux squirmed, worrying his heated skin against Kylo’s course exterior.

Kylo took Hux’s hard cock in hand, running a finger through the slick gathered at the purpled tip, tracing it down the shaft. The fluid glinted, iridescent in the artificial light. Kylo brought his chin to rest on Hux’s shoulder, craning his neck to whisper, “Look at you, so hard you’re dripping.” Hux twitched in his hand at the observation.

Kylo continued with his teasing touches, surely infuriating for someone so on edge, but Hux didn’t deserve to come, not yet. “Even like this, it’s not much to look at. Is it?”

Hux suppressed a whimper, and Kylo felt the reverberations in his rib cage. In all honesty, Hux was of perfectly average length, though unsurprisingly slender, like the rest of him. But for a man who aspired to superiority in every way it was a sore point. It was also one of Kylo’s favorite tools—Kylo had never allowed Hux to penetrate him, insisting it wouldn’t be worth his time, two of his own fingers would be more satisfying.

“Is it?” Kylo repeated, hot breath against the crook of Hux’s neck. He drew the ragged edge of one nail along the crown of Hux’s swollen cock as he waited for a response, leaving a faint raised line it its wake.

“No,” Hux whined, arching into the cruel touch.

Kylo’s hand withdrew to rest mere inches from where Hux wanted to feel it most. His voice had dropped to a vicious timbre when he continued, "It’s pathetic, too small to be a called cock. If you want it touched from now on, you better beg me to touch your clit."

Hux moaned with shame, cheeks and chest flushed red as his hair. He turned his face away from Kylo’s looming smirk, until his chin met his shoulder. His eyes were shut tight, breath coming out in shallow puffs, wanting but unable to ask. He rolled his hips in the general direction of Kylo’s hand, and Kylo skated it a few inches farther down his thigh.

Kylo was starting to feel a dampness through his shirt, and Hux’s thigh was clammy beneath his palm. He pressed his hardness against Hux’s back and encouraged, “Don’t play coy.”

Hux broke.

“fuck. please. my clit. need it.” It rushed out, an indistinct blur of syllables.

Kylo rewarded his admission with consistent strokes, firm on the way down and light on the return, ending with a twist at the glans. Hux met each one, using Kylo’s chest for leverage as he lifted his hips. Kylo moved his other hand to massage Hux’s balls. He pinched at the delicate skin and rolled them in his palm, where they fit easily. When he felt them start to tighten, Kylo slowed his pace to light squeezes, just at the head.

“Girls don’t have anything between their clit and their cunt, so what’s are these?” Kylo firmly gripped Hux’s scrotum to illustrate his point. He felt Hux’s dick spasm in his hand and pre-come drooled over his fingers. Hux’s chest was splotchy mess, his face even worse. He’d spread his legs wide to wrap his feet behind Kylo’s knees, and his toes scrabbled for purchase.

“Should just get rid of them. Not like you’re ever going to use them for anything worthwhile.” He pulled Hux’s testicles down, away from his body, and circled the base, forefinger and thumb constricting into a vise. Hux arched his back and opened his mouth in a voiceless scream. Kylo's cock pulsed in the confines of his pants, and he gave into the temptation of grinding against Hux’s firm ass, beyond caring about hiding his need.

“It’ll probably make you shrink even more. Then your dick really will be worthless.” Kylo couldn’t stop what he started, and he didn’t think Hux wanted him to. It was a verbal acknowledgement of something that had long been lying in wait, building with every cutting blow to Hux’s manhood.

“Want me to take them away? Leave you just the way I want you?” Filthy lips sucked bruises into Hux’s shoulder as he shook with exertion.

Kylo resumed stroking, and within seconds Hux was tensing, ejaculate coating his stomach in messy spurts. “Yes, yes, yes,” Hux chanted, out of his mind on endorphins.

While Kylo hungered for the ultimate symbol of sovereignty over Hux’s body, after the initial admission, he hadn’t pressed the issue. It kept returning nonetheless. Sometimes Hux brought it up, other times Kylo did. At first it was just in the heat of the moment, later becoming the impetus for their endeavors. Nothing made Hux harder faster than the threat of emasculation, and nothing made Kylo so lustful as seeing Hux so shamed. The war between fear and deep desire would have been obvious even to someone without force sensitivity.

There had been little coercion required. Kylo had found a clinic, run it by Hux, and made contact. No one would ever know, Kylo’d made certain of that. This was a gift for him only.

Now all that was required was to praise and coddle Hux. He claimed he didn’t need it, but he never pushed Kylo away when he gathered his broken mess of a body tight into his arms. Kylo covered Hux’s hand through the blanket, to make him aware of his continued vigil. Hux’s exhale was still a steady snore, and his face had relaxed into a peaceful countenance. A copper halo of hair spread across his pillow, giving him a deceptively innocent appearance.

Kylo couldn’t wait any longer. His cock thrummed, heavy and straining after his active reminiscence. He tried to lessen the pressure by shifting in the hard seat, but his movements ended up providing stimulus instead. As if operating by its own devices, his hand lifted to grasp the frayed edge of the blanket. He drew it down slowly, carefully, so as to not disturb Hux’s rest, and folded it around his thighs.

Hux was wearing a threadbare gown that opened in the front. It was a dull blue, several sizes too large, and it made him look all the more breakable. Kylo parted the worn fabric to reveal Hux’s groin, swathed in gauze. Areas once of pristine whiteness were stained a rusty brown. He’d need to be changed soon, and Kylo looked forward to the nurse returning, tending to Hux, and providing Kylo with instructions for his continued care. It was an outpatient procedure, but Kylo had booked rooms nearby where Hux could recuperate anonymously.

Kylo dipped his fingers down to inspect where Hux’s testicles used to be, gently palpating. He was obviously swollen, but there were no lumps beneath his dressing, just a flat continuation of his perineum all the way up. With this realization, blood rushed to Kylo’s cock, making him dizzy with need. He wanted to peel back the dressing, view the black scabs and sutures holding him together, but he didn’t want to distress Hux during these harrowing first hours. There would be ample time later for a proper inspection.

Hux stirred to find Kylo’s fingers exploring between his legs. He shivered, chilled by the fan, and glanced in the direction of the balloons as their squeak made him start. He opened his mouth, tried to say something, but his throat was thick with sleep and it came out a croak. Kylo shushed him and took Hux’s fine hand in his course grip. He guided it down between his legs, and cupped his hand over Hux’s, making him feel his loss for the first time.

A low whine emanated from deep within Hux’s throat, like an animal caught in a snare, giving up the struggle but not yet gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tmblr prhps?](http://kegareta.tumblr.com/)


End file.
